


Propiedad

by 1000014



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: Not so much for the faint of hearts. Explicit and parasitic.





	

Krauser stood atop a roof, carefully eyeing up his once partner.

Even on a mission.

He saw movement, recognised that beautiful jawline of his former partner. A couple of minutes later; that idiot spaniard saunters out; the look on his face satisfied.

Krauser called Leon a whore through gritted teeth. He thought about how _his_ once trainee would always belong to him. Reminiscing on his previous encounters, it was hard, demanding sex. Not fluffy rendezvous with a local man in cabins, oh no. Leon couldn't get any pleasure from this, he thought. That privilege only belong to Krauser.

He slid off the roof, landing with a heavy thud onto the soft Spanish soil. He knew that they were sending an agent to rescue the presidents daughter, but to find out it was that agent in particular, the one he had taught, the one he had sampled, sparred and in his own way, loved.

Krauser made his way to the cabin, slipping silently in the door. He found Leon semi-dozing; the young man hadn't had chance to stop or rest since arriving at the village.

For a big man Krauser knew all about stealth. He quietly and swiftly managed to tie Leon's hands at the back of the beam he was slumping against, Leon semi muttering about Luis coming back for a second round.

In angering Krauser you would ultimately be fucked, as was Leon's fate in this moment. He jolted Leon awake with a slap to the face, quipping

"No, comrade. It's not Luis."

Leon shook, startled, attempting to jumping up from the space he inhabited, his body jolting back as his arms cracked against the ropes they were tied with.

"Shit. Krauser. What, how?"

"Leon. I'm not going to bother telling you the details. I'm not here for that" Krauser replied, as he started pulling Leon's trousers down.

"Don't tell me you forgot you are mine."

Leon's eyes panicked at the realisation of his former friends words. Yes, perhaps in the past, there may of been some sort of heat of the moment, sexual words between them. Had Leon said 'Krauser you own me'?

Leon shook his head, his eyes reverting back to normal, looking Krauser straight through. "I think that was a long time ago, and what are you even doing here?"

"I said there isn't time for that," Krauser flatly replied. He had undressed Leon's bottom half by now, albeit through the attempts from Leon to kick him away.

"Look at you. You don't even want me gone. You could of done a better job of fighting me off. Pathetic."

The words stung through Leon's brain. His memory. He half wondered if he was hallucinating.

Wether or not it was the plaga induced reactions, or Leon's suppressed attraction to Krauser, his legs stopped kicking.

"Good boy, Leon."

The almost soft purr of his name on Krauser's tongue made his body freeze. He didn't exactly know what was going on, why this was going on, but one thing he was 100% sure on, was Krauser was going to fuck him.

And he worried.

Leon wanted it.

Krauser unclipped his own belt, dropping his clothes down to reveal that huge erection Leon was once very used to. Seeing the younger man at his mercy like this had very quickly turned him on.

A lump formed in Leon's throat, unable to say anything he just bit his lip.

"What's wrong, Kennedy? What happened to that famous wit?"

"Krauser.."

"I have to make you remember who you belong to. You smell like that Spanish prick. I'll make you remember why you're mine."

Leon sighed out. "Look, it's..nothing, we were both infected with plaga and..."

Krauser sharply cut him off.

"And what, Leon? It gives you a strange feeling of satisfaction when you fuck someone with the plaga? Don't you think I know about it all?"

A red glint passed through Krauser's eyes.

'Shit, shit..' Were the only words going through Leon's mind.

At the same time the only thing attempting to go through his mouth was Krauser's dick. His hand grabbed at Leon's jaw, prising it open as he forced his way in, Leon spluttering against the forced entry. Krauser started thrusting into Leon's face, his erection going straight down his throat.

"Ah, you were always so good at this. Pretty lips for this."

Leon choked slightly as he adjusted his head from being hit against the beam everytime Krauser thrust forward.

It tasted like him. Leon frowned at himself as he started to tongue the foreign object fucking his face.

Part of him couldn't say no. Not to Krauser.

His lips swelled as he ferociously started to move up and down Krauser's dick, the man standing above him holding onto the beam as he thrust into Leon.

It didn't take long for Krauser to come, Leon having to swallow a few times to take it all down.

The now semi hard Krauser left Leon's mouth. "Didn't spill a drop. Talented boy, aren't you?"

Leon sighed, shooting a death glare at Krauser. "Ok, you done, that it?"

Perhaps if Leon wasn't so quick to say this, he may of been. Krauser took those words as a taunt.

"Haha...Leon, us infected. You should know by now yourself, how our stamina is heightened. Just look at yourself now?"

Indeed, Krauser's words were truthful. Leon was sporting an erection of his own.

Leon died a little inside. He thought he had more will power than this. Kept telling himself with that dick in his mouth 'keep the blood flow away from there'.

No chance. Not with Krauser.

Not with the man who trained him in 'knife play'.

Krauser grinned at Leon. Leon, himself still weary, gave in. 'Just this once..' He spread his legs slightly.

"No, really, good boy. Making this so easy and painless for yourself."

Painless...

Krauser, now already hard again, positioned himself just under Leon, dragging the smaller mans legs around for his 'optimal' position.

Leon rest his head back on the beam, trying to keep his body from tensing up.

The tip of Krauser was rested against Leon's ass, as it proceeded to squeeze into the tight hole. Leon flinched, but was telling himself 'he's taken it before, he can do this again. Just..no lube this time'

Krauser looked smugly at Leon. "I need you to know something else. Plaga does..change the body, yours isn't advanced enough yet. But.."

Leon's faced turned to horror as he realised small tentacles had spread him open, squirming deep inside him as they stretched him open for the main entity. His body went rigid as Krauser chuckled.

He forced his way in, everything inside Leon in one go. Leon howled, and really wished he hadn't, as Krauser started thrusting into him, all the way in, the tentacles coming off that finding their way even deeper, almost tickling Leon's internal organs.

Leon could feel them moving inside him. In his stomach, his back, his whole body felt heavy. Krauser was slamming into him now, pulling Leon's waist down for maximum penetration.

As much as he was disgusted by the B.O.W fuck, Leon pulled one of his hands free with a sickening pop of his wrist. The hand shakily moved to his own erection. He wanted, no, needed to get off. He began furiously pumping at himself as Krauser broke his insides.

Moans started escaping Leon's mouth as it became more and more pleasurable, as he stretched around Krauser. He could feel more tentacles shoot into him. Branching off, filling him.

A small trickle of blood escaped down Leon's buttock, as he was at the mercy of Krauser.

His former friend. Sometime fuck buddy. But 100% guaranteed to make Leon come like crazy.

Which he did.

Leon looked down at the liquid he had left on his own body, as Krauser continued to fuck him. He could see the outline of Krauser under his skin inside him, moving in him. At this point Leon blacked out.

Krauser didn't stop until he came. He didn't care so much wether Leon was awake or not. He just had to make sure everyone knew this was his.

He shot deep inside Leon, the tentacles breaking off inside, staying deep inside Leon with a large amount of Krauser's semen.

Krauser shook Leon awake.

"I'm done. Though, let's say I've left my mark inside you. Something for the plaga in YOU to play with"

Leon was left speechless as Krauser left him relying on the beam to sit up, realising the strange squirming feeling he had in his gut was whatever Krauser had left in him. He realised that nothing was leaking out of him, the strange mixture of plaga/and 'whatever the hell Krauser inserted in' moving around inside him, doing something. The fact those parasites were actively keeping Krauser's release inside him for whatever god forsaken reason...

'Ownership'

Leon, although feeling slightly hopeless and very concerned about what was going on inside him, couldn't resist anymore. He closed his eyes to drift off again, shattered by all of the events so far.


End file.
